Fame
by RRsabi
Summary: NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent, quiet, new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Owen is not really a 'main' character in this fic, I only listed his age below so you get an insight of things in future chapters, I will most likely reference him again later. **

**Hello lovely Maybell/Caya fans, we have come a long way so far and I smile so hard when I see them interact on Degrassi! Hopefully they get to be a couple soon, and have their first kiss! ;)**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**AGES:**

**CAMPBELL: 20**

**MAYA: 18**

**TRISTAN: 26**

**OWEN: 34**

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

**CAMPBELL**

My eyes scanned each of the front cover pages of the trendiest magazines in Canada. I grew furious as I read the headlines.

_**Our new main man Cam slept with over 100 Prostitutes.**_

_**Saunders' might have to start testing for STDs.**_

_**NHL's Latest Superstar Saunders throws hissy fits at last game.**_

_**New Interviews with Campbell's past lover indicates that he cheated on her several times.**_

I groaned slamming my fist down onto the counter. My hand ached and I relished the feeling of it pulsing, my veins popping up a little, anything to relieve the aggravation I felt towards the press.

What the fuck are these people talking about? Prostitutes? STDs? Cheating?

"None of this is true." I seethed through clenched teeth as I fisted twin chunks of my hair, pulling hard on the strands. I raised my gaze from the magazines to stare at my pacing manager, Tristan Milligan.

I met Tristan a little before my career skyrocketed, and once it did, he immediately was bent on being my manager even before I relieved I needed to have one. Tristan before this was the younger brother of Owen, as in _the_ Owen. Throughout my high school years, he was my hockey idol, setting the record of the highest ice time of the year. I was at a stadium game and ran into Owen and Tristan backstage, and we became buds ever since, although the whopping age gap between the three of us. Owen retired from hockey about the same time I entered the famed ice world, and I guess all the spotlight was too focused on me being the youngest that no one made a big deal of him. He thanked me saying that the Paps' are quote, 'fucking stalkers and having someone take the pressure off him was amazing, and great way to end his career.' Either way the public sought it out to be an out with the old and in with the new, sort of thing.

"Don't I know. You and prostitutes? Please, I make sure to have you in all the elite clubs to sleep with decent ladies. I mean they are way classier than hookers, which reminds me of this time when I ran into an old friend at the doctor's office and he told me he has this rash on his dick after some alley prostitute sucked him off, I mean talk about dirttttyyy-

"Tris, you're not helping." I stared back down at the front covers of the magazines, wondering how it all went wrong.

I used to be on these same covers months ago being Toronto's new Superstar, youngest member of the NHL, straight out of high school champ. Now I'm known for sleeping with prostitutes and cheating. I don't even do any of that, as I clearly stated before. I mean, yes I sleep with women, but yet have I ever encountered a prostitute, and the last time I had a girlfriend was in elementary school, so there was no possibility of cheating.

"Why are they bad mouthing me all of a sudden, what did I do wrong?" I questioned, standing up from my stool, to pace to the living room. Running my hand through my hair, I looked out the window of my penthouse, seeing the buzzing streets of Toronto. Everyone looked so happy, in their la-di-dee-da fairytale life, while I'm stuck here having everyone pick on me.

"Campbell, you're the biggest star out there right now. Everyone's out to get you, making up bullshit is a part of their job; don't worry about it."

I glared at the back of Tristan's red haired head as he began texting with his blackberry, most likely scheduling more meets and greets for the fans.

"Don't worry about it? How can I not worry when people think I'm a cheating, dirty, rich snob? It's not fair. I don't deserve this."

"Well it's a dog eat dog world, buddy. The Paparazzi are like hound dogs, they follow your every move at the moment and play it out to what it's not. The least we can do is wait until this blows over. All you should do is practice and do well in your games that are coming up."

I breathed out, frustrated. I kicked my sneakers against the shiny hardwood floors. I can't just sit back and watch as everyone in the entire country think bad about me. I hate it. I never did anything wrong, other than want to play hockey, live out my dream, and soon as my fifteen minutes of fame started, it ended, having people shove false statements down my throat.

I licked my dry lips, walking to the kitchen. Walking over to my steel refrigerator, I heard Tristan spew words at me about some party nonsense. Ignoring him, I decided to be depressed and eat something, hey if it works so well with women, it might work for me.

Pulling open the door, I stared blankly at the expired milk and cold empty shelves. Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic right?

I slammed the door close, exaggeratingly falling onto it, my back slumping over.

"Are you trying to break your new furniture, because let me tell you, that fridge cost a good four grand."

I shook my head at Tristan, frowning. Money this money that. To be honest, I don't really care that much about it. Yes it buys necessities and whatever else material items, but without it I was perfectly content.

I picked up some sunglasses and my blue Hoodie that lay limply on the counter, and headed towards my front door, hitting the button so the elevator could come up.

"I'm heading out, do a little grocery shopping." I called out to Tristan, because I knew he would flip his shit, like I experienced so many times before, and believe me when I tell you, you don't want to be on the other side of Tristan's wrath. I stared up at the red LED floor indicator, wishing it to haul up to the seventh floor faster.

_Four. _

_Five._

_Six._

"What? No! What part about the Paparazzi surrounding you didn't you understand?"

The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened up on my floor, and I walked in quickly wanting to make a fast escape.

"Don't worry! I got a disguise." I yelled, rapidly pressing the 'close doors' button.

"What do y-

The doors shut tightly as I saw Tristan's figure emerge from the living room, red in the face, with his blackberry flailing in his arm. That was a close one.

I placed my sunglasses on, and zipped my Hoodie up, hell bent on being unrecognizable.

* * *

**X**

* * *

So far so good.

No one seemed to notice me, well notice me being famous.

It was relaxing to go outside for once without having cameras flash in your face, nearly blinding you, and screeching calls of the Paps' as well of women throughout the ages of 12-45 declaring their love for you. Amusing as is, I prefer having to quietly walk outside without being mauled down by these crazy antics fame brings.

The soft music that filled the super market drifted through my ears, as I casually strolled through the aisles, pushing my half filled cart. I was hunched over, bracing my forearms on the red handle, a small smile on my face, as I picked and placed things in the metal cart.

I peeked out through the top of my sunglasses at the various items stocked on the shelves. Biting my bottom lip I looked at the fruit, contemplating apples ove-

Another cart knocked into mine, causing me to lose my balance. My glasses that lay loosely on the bridge of my nose, sputtered to the ground, the dark lenses breaking off once they hit the cold tiled floor. I looked up shocked, curses forming on the tip of my tongue ready to tell off whoever this mother-fo is.

The words got caught in my throat as I realized it was a girl- no woman who bumped into me. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was slightly curled. Her blue eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the fallen item, her mouth opened and closed with genuine surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, rushing over to me, abandoning her cart that cased the scene, and bended down to retrieve my destroyed glasses.

She looked down at the black frames, frowning at the gaping holes that the lenses used to be in, and when she finally looked up, she gasped loudly.

"Hey aren't you that hockey player!" she loudly said, her excitement was evident.

I then realized that without the glasses being on, my disguise was tarnished, and I was vulnerable to the paparazzi. God, as long as she doesn't cause too much attention then we're good to go. Shaking my head, I looked around and saw a small crowd forming around us, the result of our carts clashing loudly, no doubt.

"No I think you have me mistaken for someone else." My voice held a pleading undertone to it, and I hoped she would understand. She looked up at me quizzically, her eyes squinting as she scrutinized my face.

Swallowing thickly, I glanced around to see that the crowd that formed grew bigger in size, and they began to whisper amongst each other. I could see a few people with cell phones in their hands, and I silently prayed that they were just texting.

"No. You look exactly like Campbell Saun-

Dammit, doesn't she know I'm desperate here? I reached out and grabbed the quickest thing on the shelves and shoved it in her mouth, cutting her off before she finished.

Her eyes widened as a strawberry was forcefully jammed between her pink lips, and I grabbed her hand, halting it, as it rose to pull the berry out.

Closed my eyes, tiredly, _so much for a normal stroll outside,_ I mentally said, as the crowd around me went wild, and the blinding flashes of Paparazzi that I grew accustomed to for the past couple of months engulfed my vision.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**New Caya/Maybell fic! **

**So, what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?**

**5+ REVIEWS then I'll continue this! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and follows! They make writing this worth every hurt of my fingers! ;)**

**Hello lovely Maybell/Camaya fans, ugh these kisses are killing me, and they only kissed twice! Ugh, they have to stop being so cute, it's killing me! :P**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

My eyes blinked furiously, as I pulled the girl with me out of the raging crowd. Faces blurred around me, as I hastily ran out of the market, fast walking towards my penthouse.

"What the hec-" her voice was cut off by the continuous yells of the following crowd.

Her hand squirmed in mine, no doubt trying to escape my harsh grip. For all I knew she probably thought I was kidnapping her. I snorted, _that would be a delightful story for the press._

I tossed my head back, glancing at her frantic eyes, and gaping mouth, the red strawberry long gone, as well as her matching red flushed cheeks. God, if she hadn't caused such a riot then I probably would have taken a second longer to appreciate how cute she looked.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I gripped her tiny hand in mine tighter, ignoring the little electric shock from the simple touch, pulling her along with me.

I looked forward once more, my sneakers scuffing from the face pace I strode against the concrete sidewalks. Relief washed over me as I saw the large building closer in sight, probably about a block or two away.

The girl, jeez, I didn't even know her name, drifted with me like paper against wind, seeming to catch on that it was better to run with me than to fight against.

_Smart girl_.

I could still faintly hear the buzz and flashes of the paparazzi behind us, and I tried to walk faster. My phone vibrated wildly in my back pocket of my jeans, and a frown illustrated onto my features, already knowing who it was.

_Oh, this is deep shit._

My fingers shook uneasily, as I see the buzzing paparazzi in the lobby of my building. Avoiding their heated and eccentric voice, I made a b-line to the elevator, praising the almighty elevator deity that it was empty and the doors closed before anyone can come in.

We quietly stood at the far ends of the metal room, distancing ourselves. I awkwardly faced forward as she glared at me. Neither one of us said a word, which surprised me, because if I were in her shoes, I would probably attacked me by now, screaming, my ears red with anger. I guess she's different, or already knows what's going on, which I highly doubt because I barely know what is.

I just wish that this elevator would hurry up; the tension in the air could easily be cut with a knife. I breathed out heavily, relishing that my prayers were answered once again by the elevator deity.

The doors opened on my suite, and I was ambushed by a red faced Tristan, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, his eyebrows creased angrily.

"Do you think you can explain this one to me, Cam?" Tristan deliriously shouted, shoving his phone in my face.

Stepping out of the elevator, the girl following, I took the device in between my own hands, checking out the screen; Online line gossip magazine. But not just any, Toronto's number one gossip magazine, _eh!_, was pulled up onto his screen.

The most trending topic was uploaded approximately eleven minutes ago, and I nearly dropped the phone once I read it.

_CAMPBELL SAUNDERS GOES GROCERY SHOPPING WITH SECRET, LONG-TERM GIRLFRIEND! ECLUSIVE PICTURES! _

I stared with my mouth agape at the screen, flipping through the 'exclusive pictures' that they had. There were a few of them, but the one with the most views and likes were one that left me shell shocked.

We, the girl and I, looked as if we were staring intently at each other, and it looked like I was tenderly holding her hand, feeding her a strawberry. We looked like a fucking couple. That was not my intention when I did those things at the market! I just wanted her to shut her goddamed loud mouth.

I groaned, rubbing my palm against my forehead. There they go again; making up lies at the cost of me.

"It's not what it looks like." I muttered to Tristan, finally turning to face him. He stood scrutinizing the girl, circling her as if she was prey.

Oh, the poor girl looked terrified.

His eyes left her figure and flashed to me, cocking his eyebrow. "Well then, Campbell. What does it look like?"

I stared down at the phone in my hands, the picture staring up right back at me. Fumbling over my words, I stammered out, "I-we, look c-couple-y, but we aren't, -you know we aren't."

Tristan walked over to me, plucking his phone out of my hands, and rolled his eyes at me. "Did you even read this article? 'NHL Superstar Campbell Saunders was seen at local supermarket with his rumored secret, long term girlfriend. Apparently, the couple was seen after rushing to Campbell's penthouse, and I heard from another source on the scene that they live together! What happened to our reckless, Bad-Boy Saunders, and who is this lucky miss to claim his heart?' Well, would you like to introduce your girlfriend to me, Cam?" Tristan said with fake cheeriness.

I threaded my fingers through my hair, pulling harshly on the strands. "I don't know her. I was just at the market and she recognized me and caused a whole chaotic scene!"

"I did no such thing!" _Ah, so she finally speaks._ She was staring at me incredulously. "How was I supposed to know that just saying your name will link me into being one of your many lovers?"

"No, _Darling, _haven't you heard, you aren't just 'one' you're the only one. Apparently you claimed my once irresponsible being into a loving boyfriend." I mocked, starting to pace again, pushing my tried, sore legs to the limit. "How the hell are we going to get out of this one, Tris?"

I stared keenly at my manager at his face lit up and a mischievous grin formed on his face. "This solves all of our problems!"

I rubbed my cheek in frustration, sitting on the arm of the white and black couch, "What are you going on about now?"

"The press thinks that she tamed your wild, carefree style that they played you up to be! With her around as your girlfriend, they won't see that side of you anymore, ergo no more bad press! Oh, I'm brilliant, this is per-

"One little minor detail that you're missing there, Tristan," I stated, cutting him off, I flickered my eyes to the girl, seeing her staring at us with bewilderment, her pretty blue eyes wide, "We're not in a relationship."

"Oh, Campbell," Tristan chuckled, shaking his head lightly, "You two don't have to be in a real relationship, just see it as a… business arrangement, you only have to be together for the good publicity." His head turned towards the girl, "What is your name, Sweetie?"

"M-Maya, Maya Matlin." She stated nervously, looking like a doe caught in headlights as Tristan walked up to her once again, picking at her frizzed blonde strands of hair, tsking lightly.

"Well you obviously have that innocent factor working for you. What do you say, want to be NHL Superstar Campbell Saunders' girlfriend?"

"I-I, no."

"Fantast-, wait did you say no?" Tristan questioned, his jaw falling slack.

"I have a life too, and I don't want to give that up to be some Hockey player's girlfriend, no offense." Maya glanced at me, offering a small tight smile. "I have a lot of practicing to do; I plan to audition for Julliard in June. So I don't really have time to play pretend."

Tristan's face lit up once more. "You'll need the publicity too then! It's a win-win deal, Honey. By dating Campbell, Julliard will no doubt notice you, and you have a higher chance in getting in. June is months away, by the time it arrives you'll have enough practice and fame to audition. Plus, you'll get paid too, with all the interviews and photo shoots they'll want you guys to do, it will help pay for your musical dreams."

Tristan did have a point, and the plan was pretty good too. I mean it will benefit both of us. I will finally get the press off my back and stop with their weird lies about prostitutes and STDs, and Maya will have a higher chance at getting into Julliard.

Maya bit her bottom lip, her hands playing uneasily with each other. "Why can't we just forget the whole thing? Surely the paparazzi would have forgotten about me now and I could just go home."

Tristan scoffed, grabbing her frail hand in his and walked her over to the large window I was at earlier. He positioned her in front of him, and then pulled the curtain to the side, showcasing the raging media outside the building. I peered out too, stepping right beside her, looking at the crowd of about fifty people shouting and taking pictures, hoping for a shot of us.

"Trust me, they won't forget about you for a long while. Might as well take the best advice and stick with us." Tristan spoke, closing the curtain back to how it was, and lead both of us to sit on the couch. He stood in front of us, examining us.

Maya fidgeted nervously, her leg shaking slightly next to mine. I turned to face her, her slight curls falling over her face. Her pink plump bottom lip was caught between her teeth, and her glasses falling slightly to the bridge of her nose as she gazed shyly at the floorboards.

"Relax, Maya. I know we got off on the wrong foot, this will work well for both of us, we can at least try, right? Worst case scenario is that we're not believable and the press forgets about us, nothing major. But if we do, do this, then they'll finally leave me alone with all the bad lies and you can get into your school," I whispered, nudging my shoulder softly against hers. She tilted her face to me in surprise, and I smiled brightly at her. Her blue eyes transfixed on the twitch of my lips before reverting back to my eyes, a pink blush quickly coating her cheeks.

"You two do look cute together." Tristan stated, breaking our moment. "So what'd you say, Maya?"

She licked her bottom lip, and stared to roll her thumbs around each other, I'm guessing a nervous habit of hers. "I guess," she spoke so quietly that I would have missed it if I wasn't so close to her.

Maybe now I can finally get my life back, be a normal hockey player without all the riot and fuss and bad rumors being spread about me.

Tristan grinned brightly, clapping his hands together, "Magnificent! I can see the headlines now; Goodbye, Bad Boy Saunders, Hello, Loving Boyfriend Campbell!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**I swear my jaw dropped when I got all your feedback! You guys are amazing! :)**

**40 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT UPDATE! **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and follows! **

**Here you go, as promised! :) You guys were amazing with the amount of feedback I got! I love you!**

**I didn't get a chance to reread this so ignore any silly mistakes!**

**NOTE!: The month right now is: **_**EARLY DECEMBER**_**!**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

**MAYA**

I placed the last box on the floor, looking at my new room for the time being. Well, not really _my_ room, I refused to see it that way, it was more as a temporary living space. There was a bed on the wall, covered in only the finest silks and piled mountain high with about a gazillion fluffy pillows that just made you want to drop everything your doing just to jump on the stack. Two matching nightstands were on either head sides of the bed, and another matching bureau and vanity was on the opposing wall. Said walls were painted a dark purple, accented with a white trim. There was a walk in closet in the far corner, and my own bathroom on the adjacent door. All in all, this room was beautiful, bare, but none the less still beautiful.

Campbell's manager, Tristan decided it would be best if we played along with the public's picture of us, so I indeed had to move out of my shabby, small apartment and grudge-fully had to move into the most gorgeous place I've ever seen in my entire life.

The living area was wide and had about three couches, a high-tech fireplace and the walls were all windows, showcasing the city's landscape. This place was a close second to heaven, and I wish I was in a better situation to actually treasure the splendor of it.

I've spent most of the day moving out and in, Tristan hired people to clean out my apartment and ship my things here so the paparazzi couldn't see that I was in fact moving in.

I stared down at the box placed by my foot, seeing a sloppy penmanship on the side, marking it as clothing. Deciding it was the best way to start my new fake life; I opened the giant brown cardboard box, and began pulling out the contents.

"What are you doing?" A voice echoed behind me, and I was almost too spooked to answer. _Doors are meant for knocking_, was what I wanted to say, but instead, I slowly turned my head, seeing the figure of Tristan and an amused looking Campbell perched on the doorframe.

"I was going to start unpacking my clothing. I thought you two said you were going to discuss some important business." The words that left my mouth were warm and soft, the natural for me. Even though my mind was buzzing with questions and frustration oh what exactly am I getting myself into, pretending to be the girlfriend of an All-Star Hockey player just so I can get into Julliard.

"We were, and we did." Tristan answered with a disgust look on his face as he stared wildly at my clothes in the box. "I have come to the decision of we all need to get our stories straight, interview wise, and it wouldn't hurt you two getting to know each other some."

"Yeah," Campbell chirped, giving me a shy smile, "We figured we just hang for a few hours and talk, so that way when they ask questions about each other for our first interviews we won't show hesitation."

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed, but I looked down at the many boxes scattered across the floor, "But I was going to start unpacking before it gets too late."

Tristan tsked, walking into my room and taking the folded clothes from my hands placing back in the box, "I was also thinking, of you getting a new style Maya, more picture and celebrity friendly. I have my stylist, Tori on speed dial, she'll be here in ten minutes- tops."

I shook my head lightly, pushing the curls out of my face, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't need all the fuss of a new look or style, I'm fine, thank you."

In return, I got a glare to my clothes from Tristan as he flicked through my many band tees and skinny jeans, "Honey, you do need one, your style right now is low down 90s, no offense. And since you're now the girlfriend of Campbell Saunders, what you wear will affect him. Tori will be here in a jiff, I already called her and she is so excited to meet you. She specializes with hair, make-up, and clothing, the whole triple threat. "

I looked at the frizzed blonde strands of my hair, wondering if I really looked that bad that he wanted to change me so much, I mean I get the fact that I don't in fact fit the image of fame and fortune, beauty and shape, or models but I thought I at least looked half decent.

Seeming to pick up on my saddened mentality, Campbell stepped afoot, "Don't take it personality, Tristan made me go through the same thing, believe it or not. I had to go through four different hair colors before he left it normal and cut it short."

I smiled at his attempt, but when I was about to respond, Tristan rushed us out of the room, sitting us down on one of the couches, "Tori just texted saying that she was down stairs. New plan, you two stay hair, get your story straight, and Tori and I'll go shopping." He looked me up and down, biting his bottom lip then nodding reassuringly, "Hm, you seem like a size two, maybe smaller, and your bust is about a B maybe C on a good day."

I blushed, hiding my face behind my hair as he continued on. Wow, lack of personal privacy, much?

Tristan chuckled at my pinked cheeks, "Oh, Maya, you are just too cute. Listen, I gotta run, the first interview is scheduled for tomorrow at nine, so you two should get your story together tonight before it gets too late, I'll just go pick out some outfits for you to wear, and be back."

Before we could agree, he waltzed out the door, whistling some offbeat mainstream tune.

I ineptly sat, facing Campbell as he scratched the back of his head. Nothing beats awkward situations with your pretend boyfriend who you know nothing about.

I played with the fringed material of my jeans, poking and prodding the holes on the knee caps.

"Uh…" Campbell's raspy voice filled my ears, and my head shot up to stare at him. "We should probably start on the basics, like birthdays and family, life before now, how we met."

I nodded, thinking of the answers of those questions before nodding towards him, "You go first."

"O-Okay." He piped up, licking his bottom lips, "Uh, my birthday is January 24, 1992. I had an older brother and my parents are currently living in New York."

"Had?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

He seemed uneasy telling me, giving a side glance to the floor, "Y-yeah, he past a while back when I was really young."

I apologized profoundly, _God Maya!_ I scolded myself. I wonder how he felt telling me something so personal the fact that we are strangers must have made it harder.

Wanting to change the subject I piped up, "My parents live in Toronto, mostly in the urban side of town than the city. Um, my birthday is February 28, 1994. I guess both of our birthdays are coming up then, huh?"

He smiled, "Yup, Tristan will probably throw us some big fancy parties, you know for the press."

I nodded my head. I see now it was all going big and fancy, as Campbell put it. New hair, new clothes, new life. Nervously, I began to fiddle with my fingers, "So, how do you suppose we met, I mean couple wise."

Campbell grinned and leaned his elbow on his knees as his eyes twinkled with excitement. "I was thinking about before I went to sleep last night, and I came up with a few scenarios."

"Well, what are they?" I ushered, leaning closer, so I mirrored his position.

"One, we met on my last vacation to New York when I visited my parents for the summer, and we fell in love, causing you to follow me here so I can play hockey." He looked at me, and I scrunched my face up in disapproval. "Two, you were at my hockey game last season and practically through yourself at me."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, "I didn't ever nor will I through myself at someone."

He chuckled amusedly, "I pegged you wouldn't particularly like that one. That leaves option three, which was asking you."

Once again I rolled my eyes, all in good nature though. "Well, we could uh, have met at my concert I had last spring for my school."

"Like I'll ever be caught at a musical concert, let alone a high school one." He snorted, brushing aside my look of shock. Musicals weren't that bad as they are sourly depicted. I was ready to fight him on his opinion on them when I noticed how dark it seemed outside, we should both be in bed by now for the interviews tomorrow.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any other ideas." I remarked, clearly flustered that I didn't get to stand up for my point.

We sat in silence for a long while as both of us thought.

"How about a 'damsel in distress' moment?" He suggested.

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

"Like, I saved you from falling in a pond, or robbery, so we both look good here. You don't look like a puck bunny and I don't look like a pansy."

Disregarding that fact that I don't exactly know what a puck bunny was, I will have to remind myself to ask later, I said, "so I was at the park, midnight stroll…"

"And I was going for my night time jog, gotta keep fit for hockey." He continued on, causing me to smile gently, finding it easy to talk to him.

His voice seemed young and velvety and I could picture myself listening to him talk all day. Why was I thinking these thoughts? I don't really know, but I do know that it started an uneasy flame to flicker in my stomach.

"Mhmm," I agreed still in a daze from his soft voice, "Then what?"

"Oh! And these three drunk guys starts hitting on you when I come in the and save the day, beating them up, and then walking you home. And we hit off just like that." He grinned widely, mostly to himself, as if proud that he came up with that all on his own. His brown eyes twinkled softly, the flecks of the fire from the fireplace flickering on them. He looked happy and carefree, his usual frustrated demeanor I saw in the past twenty four hours was gone.

"Seems normal enough, you think they'll buy it?" I asked, biting my pathetic excuse of nails. They were just nubby, short stumps, no matter how hard I try to grow them they just _won't. _"The public I mean. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this whole fake dating situation."

He smiled, a dazzlingly one, catching me off guard, that funny feeling that arose in the pit of my stomach stayed and burned more heavily once I peered at him, "Don't worry, Maya. We'll be fine."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Jesus! You guys are amazing! The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was remarkable! Ugh, I sound like an old English lady! I'm not sure how I am writing as Maya, what did you guys think? Should I stick only with Cam's POV?**

**90 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT/SUNDAY MORNING UPDATE!**

**85 REVIEWS = MONDAY UPDATE!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews/favs/follows! **

**Here you go, as promised! :) You guys were amazing with the amount of feedback I got! I love you!**

**This chapter is long because you asked for it! Cam is a bit OOC, and he's older, so I gave him more of a typical…guy…not so shy…**

**I didn't get a chance to reread this so ignore any silly mistakes!**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

**CAMPBELL**

I smiled at her, her face flushing a bit, "Don't worry, Maya. We'll be fine."

Even though my voice was steady and reassuring, I don't really know who I was trying to convince, her or myself. This whole fake dating thing to me was like a new born bird being pushed out of the nest without learning how to fly first, to me. I was fucking terrified that we wouldn't be able to pull this off, I mean, I hate the fact that paparazzi follows me and the media knows how many times I've blown my nose in the past year, imagine how chaotic it will spiral out to be once they find out about this scandal.

Maya smiled lightly back at me, and I was left marveling at her. She was nothing short of cute. The way she blushed heavily under any comment and how her lips quirked awkwardly when she didn't know what to say. She just screamed innocent, and I felt sort of bad by dragging her into this lifestyle. I love hockey, but when I got drafted into the NHL I never expected the life I had to today, being practically stalked of your every move and notion.

Shaking my head of that thought, I reminded myself that she didn't have to agree, yes we were persistent and really needed this, but if she said no, we would have let her be. She needs to be in this deal as much as I do, with the credit and popularity she'll get, Julliard would be bound to notice her.

Clearing my throat, cutting the silence we were comfortably in, I asked, "You said you wanted to attend Julliard…" She nodded her head, her blue eyes blinking curiously at me, "What instrument do you play?"

Her lip curved, and I was once again transfixed by the small movement. "What do you think I play?"

I chuckled, biting my bottom lip as I studied her. I was expecting a shy answer, like I've heard throughout the twenty four hours I've known her. Well, if she wanted me to guess, I will. "Uh, piano? Guitar? Violin? Bass?"

Those were practically all the instruments I knew, so she was bound to play one of those, right?

"Yes." She said after a moment, nodding her head.

I couldn't help but grin again, "Well, which one?"

"All of them, but for my audition I'm going to play my cello."

I stared at her. She can play all those instruments? What was she like some musical prodigy? "Wow," was the only thing I can suffice to say.

She looked almost uncomfortable with my astonished face. I quickly changed the subject, "Why don't we play twenty questions? Break any more awkwardness, and we'll get to know each other a little better before Tristan comes back?"

She nodded at my suggestion, sitting up straighter.

We both sat there staring at each other. I guess she wasn't going to chirp in first so I asked, "Did you have any pets when you were younger?"

I wanted to start with something simple, that wouldn't make her squirm or take forever to answer. For some reason earlier I felt somewhat comfortable telling her about Justin, my brother, which I've never really liked to mention because it brought back so many memories. I guess I felt like I had to tell her because I was bringing her into my life now, so she would bound to know sooner or later if anyone slipped it, which I wouldn't understand why, but the media seemed to know a lot more about me then they're willing to let on.

"No. My Dad is allergic to the fur on dogs and so is my mom on cats, I guess that was one of the things they bonded over when they first got together. I always wanted one of those small golden retrievers though. I remember this one time when I was walking home from school, there was this small pet store on the corner of my street, and they were giving the puppies away for free. I begged my parents for one but they won the argument over with their stupid allergies and potential deaths of having them in the house." She looked up, blushing heavily that she revealed all that, "Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot."

I shook my head, chuckling lightly at her, "No worries, Maya. I think it's best if we were fully honest with these things so when they ask us questions for each other we won't vacillate on the answers. Your turn."

"Uh, what's… your favorite color?" she lamely asked.

I rolled my eyes, "That's all you got? You could be digging for some deep dark secrets here. But to answer your question, it's red. My turn now. Since we're going simple, favorite movie?"

"Uh…-."

She was cut off when Tristan trampled through the carrying over twenty big designer bags with him. He beamed brightly at us, dropping the many bags in Maya's room. He turned his head, ushering in also beaming Tori into the room.

I've known Tori as long as I've known Tristan. Those two were practically attached to the hip, shopping and lolly-gagging together, and when Tristan became my manager extraordinaire, Tori came with the package deal, thus making her my stylist.

Tori's million watt smile only brightened once she took note of Maya. She dropped her lump sum of bags by where Tristan put his, and sprinted to Maya, wrapping the startled girl in a hug.

Knowing that Tori was about to go through a gushing girl fit trip, I walked over to the bags peering into a few of them. My jaw slowly unraveled, as I picked up a black lacy bra. I looked up at Maya and then down at the bra, my heart racing as my mind played out a scenario of her actually wearing it. It was okay to think of your fake girlfriend almost naked, right? Because Maya sure had the body to pull this off…

"Did you two work out your story?" Tristan's voice popped into my ear teasingly, as he gave me a pointed look, knowing exactly what I was previously thinking.

I rushed and put the bra back in the bag, my neck heating up in embarrassment, "Y-Yeah, we decided."

Tristan hummed, snapping his fingers to catch Maya's and Tori's attention, "Tori, why don't you take Maya in her room, and give her the new style we planned for her hair and face. Then afterwards dress her in that cute little blue number we picked up from Chanel. We're all going out to dinner."

"Wait, wha-

Maya began to retort, but Tori excitedly grabbed her hand and hauled her ass into Maya's room.

I studied Tristan at he punched in a few things on his phone, a grin illuminated his features.

"Why are we going to dinner?" I finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Tristan was one to spontaneously plan on the spur of the moment, but he always had a reason. There had to be some underline meaning of all of us going out because he criticized eating with me enough times to want to do it on his own willing whim.

"With you and Maya there, you guys can make your first public appearance as a couple. There will be some paparazzi there to catch a few lovey-dovey photos of you two, but since Tor and I will be there, then everything will go smoothly, it's good practice."

See, there goes his motive.

I shook my head hearing weird murmurs behind Maya's door, and then strode to my room, quickly changing into a black button down and skinny black slacks. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my attire was 'Tristan-approvable', _fancy and slimming, _I mentally mocked what he would most likely say.

I couldn't help but think what Maya would think if she saw me all dressed up like this. Would she like me better dressed up or in my usual v-necks and jeans I was wearing earlier? I rolled my eyes at the thought, why do I care what she thought? Just because she's supposedly my girlfriend now doesn't mean I have to impress her. Well, but since this does count as a trial business event, I should care, because that's what couples do, right? Care about each other, and since we are posing as one, I should care…

_No, I shouldn't._ A small voice in my head snickered condescendingly; _you only care what she thinks, because you really want to know what she's wearing. Hopefully that lacy black br-_

I made a quick grab for my keys to my Mercedes; I stashed my wallet and phone in my pocket, emerging out of my room with one more quick glance to the mirror.

Tristan was always dressed professionally, clad in a suit and tie; designer of course, he wouldn't dare where any knock-offs. I know this because I had to endure a painful hour rant on how knock-offs are like the skanky hoes in high school only for the clothing realm.

I looked around the living room, not spotting any one in it. The weird murmurs I heard behind Maya's door only grew louder, so I cautiously took a few steps to it. The floorboards scraped lightly against my shoes as I breathed out softly, knocking on the white wooden door.

The voices quieted down, and I recognized Tori's cooing. My eyebrow cocked, and I hesitated before I grabbed the gold color door knob, licking my suddenly dry lips before turning it.

"Hey, are you guy's read-

My mouth fell open, as I stared at the girl in front of me. She looked nothing and everything like the Maya before. Her hair was straightened and curled on the bottom, and framed her face perfectly, the frizz that was there before was long gone. Her bulky glasses were nowhere on her face, and her eyes looked bluer and brighter than I've ever known someone could have. She was wearing make-up but it was barely there, only some stuff on her eyes and lip. Oh, her lips. The softest coating of pink was glossed on, and it made her look so, …_kissable._

She wore a dark blue short dress that hugged her curve that I didn't even knew she had. The dress stopped mid-thigh show casing her creamy legs, that I just wanted to run my hands on. Her legs looked endlessly long, and she awkwardly stood wearing skin colored heels.

The girl I thought was once cute early transformed into a gorgeous woman.

I made an inaudible sound in the back of my throat, and I coughed nervously to cover it up. It's okay to be attracted to her, right? Because seeing her right now, made me wish that we were the only two in the room so I could ravish her small being.

"Campbell," Tristan teasingly called, waving a hand in front of my face. I turned my head to him, seeing that knowing look he was giving me earlier returning. "Doesn't Maya look stunning with her new look! Tor, you really worked wonders on her hair!"

I tuned out, staring intently at Maya as Tori and Tristan complained about split ends or something like that.

Maya's face was staring fixedly on the ground, and I just wanted to see her blue eyes again.

I coughed to catch her attention, muttering, "You do look really, really pretty."

_Oh, god. Could I sound any more like a pansy? _Pretty? Where the fuck did that come from?

I was awarded when Maya's already pink cheeks coated over into a blushing red, causing her eyes to look up into mine, "T-Thanks. You look, n-nice too."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**X**

* * *

_Hold hands you two! When we get out of the car, I expect to see fingers intertwined and Maya snuggled into Cam's side, okay?_

_Tristan, wouldn't it be cute if he held her from behind?_

_No, no. Then they'll have to walk like penguins. Side by side is good. Remember you guys need to smile and look happy! I contacted the best paparazzi in the game, and leaked that you two will be seen tonight at this restaurant so you have to look cheerful and in love all the time._

_Oh, I can't wait! They already look like a million bucks together._

The car ride was filled with instruction and gushing from both Tristan and Tori, telling us what and what not to do. To be honest, I was a little nervous. I mean I was having pretty scandalizing thoughts about Maya earlier, and now having to be so close and touchy with her will probably make me go insane.

I pulled up my car, easing it into a parking space across the street from the fancy restaurant.

"Okay, Cam, go over and open Maya's door, I see a few paparazzi next to the entrance."

Tristan's voice drifted into my ears and I listened to his command, unlocking my door, and jogging over to Maya's. I couldn't help but think if this was what people would talk and see in cheesy romance movies. I never first hand experienced this when I was in high school, dates and girlfriends, because I was always too focused on hockey to care about getting one. So this whole chivalrous love crap is new to me.

I pulled open the passenger door, grabbing Maya's hand awkwardly, pulling her out. She bumped her head on the roof of the car, and I closed my eyes out of frustration towards myself because I knew it was my fault. She grimace and clutched her head sweetly in her free hand. I shot her an apologetic look, closing the passenger door. Tori and Tristan exited the backseat, and they both rolled their eyes at me, _Smooth, Cam, real smooth._

"Hold her hand or waist and lead her to the restaurant." Tori subtly muttered playing it off like she was talking to Tristan.

I looked down at Maya seeing her defensively look at the restaurant, as if I was leading her to her doom inside there. If she thinks a measly practice dinner is bad then I don't know what she would do when we publically announce that we are dating.

I slung my arm hesitantly around her slim waist, her body going rigid next to mine. I had to drag her along with me, and since she was so small, barely coming up to my chin, I easily hoisted her up so I can carry her along. I don't know why she's so tense.

"Relax, Maya." I whispered to her, "We're suppose to look like we're in love, and that's not the reaction a girl should get when they guy she's in love with touches her."

She grimaced, breathing in and out like she's trying to cope with stability, "I'm sorry. I'm just not too comfortable with physical contact."

"I'm sure you had boyfriends before, pretend I'm one of them." I whispered again, shooting her loving smile, fully noting that the paparazzi was watching us.

"I-I, neve-, okay." She quipped in a small voice, hesitantly and really awkwardly leaning her head against my shoulder.

I swallowed my amused grin, and walked her in front of the restaurant doors. A couple of flashes surrounded us, a few people calling out my name. I smiled lightly at them, rushing Maya into the restaurant.

The hostess greeted us and gave us to a table in the middle of the big restaurant. Maya and I sat next to each other, and I watched nervously as people stared in admiration at us. I could faintly hear the whispers starting, and I smiled as Tristan smirked in acknowledgement.

_Is that…?_

_She's the girl!_

_That's Campbell's Saunders and his girlfriend!_

_Oh Em to the Gee! They look so freaking cute!_

_They would make hot babies._

_I liked him better when he was single._

_He was never single, he was secretly dating her! _

I leaned over, closer to Maya, "I think they like you."

She turned her head around, staring nervously at all the gawking eyes, "Who?" She whispered back, biting her plump bottom lip.

"Everyone."

She blushed, and I was once again transfixed by her innocent nature. Never have I ever witnessed someone so innocent that goes rigid with touch, blushes under every compliment, and rambles when nervous.

The food arrived and we ate in silence, Tristan and Tori quietly muttered things we should to get the on the paparazzi's good side, meaning just coupley things that they want. _Loving looks. Talking. Laughing. Holding hands. _

The dinner was a success. Maya relaxed a bit, not fully, but enough to not look repulsed when I draped my arm around her. The whispers never deceased, but they only fueled us into believing that we can thoroughly pull this off. The interviews would be tomorrow, and if we survived one public dinner, without getting stampeded over by the public, everything will surely go swimmingly.

After dinner we arrived home, well to my home, and I guess Maya's for the time being too, and departed. Tori left with Tristan, because they live together a few floors down, and that left Maya and I.

We stood in an uneasy silence, standing next to each other. My room was to the left and hers was to the right, but neither one of us wanted to leave first.

"You did great tonight," I said after a long pause. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, and giving her a grin.

She gave me an appreciative smile, "Honestly, I was a complete wreck. I mean you touched me, and for a lack of a better word, I went coo-coo bananas. If I was looking at us, I would totally call the bluff because I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything. You were just nervous, I was too. I mean all the touching and posing; it's not really my thing. But we both did the best we could, hey, maybe with some practice we'll both get into the swing of things."

"Practice?" She asked looking at me skeptically.

I thought for a moment, and then answered her. "Yeah, like I don't know, um, hang and talk more. Become friends. Just because this whole thing started off on the wrong foot and is for business doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"Friends…" she tested the words on the tip of her tongue, and gave me an uneasy smile, holding out her small hand, "I'm Maya Matlin, fake girlfriend of NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders, nice to meet you."

I chuckled, gripping and shaking her outstretched hand, "Campbell Saunders, fake, incredibly sexy boyfriend, of Maya Matlin, future musical prodigy."

"Well aren't you a bucket of modesty, Campbell," she teased, giving me a beaming smile.

"I try." I whispered to her, "Goodnight, Maya Matlin, see you in the morning."

"Night, Cam." She whispered back, going to her room and shutting the door.

I retreated into mine; a silly grin adorned my face.

_Friends. _

Maya and I were going to try and be friends.

Shrugging off my clothes, I changed into some pajama pants and crawled into bed. The last image I saw in my mind before going to sleep was Maya's hypnotizing lips.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Sorry this is a little late. I got in late last night, thus walking up late today. Forgive me? I made this like twice as longer as the previous chapters!**

**The paparazzi isn't going to be so gentle like how they were in this chapter, Maya is going to get the stressing amount of fame Campbell got in the first chapter that caused him to be so frustrated and fed up with them! :)**

**130 REVIEWS = TOMORROW/TUESDAY NIGHT UPDATE!**

**I don't know exactly what day I'm going to update, because it is the last week of Degrassi and I'm most likely going to be ugly crying for my Eclare/Asher/Dallas shit that's going down.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews/favs/follows! **

**My laptop crashed last night so I couldn't update. I redid the whole chapter (what I could remember) on my phone, so it's crappy. Sorry :/**

**I didn't get a chance to reread this so ignore any silly mistakes!**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

**CAMPBELL**

* * *

"Okay, let's get a move on! We're already late as is." Tristan grumbled behind Maya and me as we rushed through the doors of _eh!_ Studios. Today was the big day, the day we were to make a publically official that we are 'dating'.

And the fact that I'm sweating bullets isn't a tell tale sign that I'm nervous. Nope, I'm just fucking terrified.

We were supposed to arrive at nine but due to an early fight with Maya and Tristan on what she should wear, we are formally an hour late. I found it quite amusing, really, Maya really knew how to put up a fight, and she almost won too, if Tristan didn't squawk at her that it was his decision on everything that she has to wear during public sightings. Then he forcefully stuffed her in a classy, short dress, I, unfortunately I was pushed out the door before that so I couldn't exactly see, no matter how much I protested. I mean, what else would have woken me up more than seeing Maya half naked?

…Coffee…

I shook my head, seeing a buzz of people surrounding us, staring wide eyed. Everything here looked like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any second, but when we stepped through the door, everyone slowed down, stopped, jaws slacked, not expecting us to come at all.

"Great! You guys made it!" A voice called from the back of the crowd. The employees seemed to snap out of their clouded haze an recoiled back to work, and a curly haired woman, no older than Tristan I presumed, emerged, smiling broadly at us.

"I'm Clare Edwards and I'll be the interviewer for the first half." She stuck out her hand to each of us, and I was surprised at the amount of enthusiasm she beamed, a certain clash from everyone else in the workplace."You must be Campbell, and ..."

She trailed off, looking at Maya.

Oh, that's right, no one really knew who she was exactly is yet.

"Maya Matlin." Maya finished off her sentence, shaking her hand. "First half?" she quietly piped up, staring at Clare curiously.

"Yes, I'll interview you guys privately, then my partner, Eli Goldsworthy, and I will ask you fan questions live from our twitter account. All will be filmed live when your ready."

I looked at Tristan shaking my head, "Tristan, we didn't really sign up for all of th-

"Well, Cam. You are going to need it. We're coming out with a big bang, and if you don't like it, well that's your problem." He sneered at me, stalking off to presumably yell at some interns here to fetch him some coffee.

"Why is he so grumpy today?" Maya whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking off into his directions, "Probably ran out of his scented bubble baths last night."

* * *

**X**

* * *

Clare sat in front of us, flipping through her notebook until finding a page filled with questions. I sighed, looking towards my right at Maya, seeing her chew nervously on her bottom lip.

Great, so it was pretty obvious that both of us were nervous about this.

Hesitantly, I looked at her small hand that gripped the chair arm for dear life, and reached out, touching it softly.

She tried to smile in my direction, but it was completely forced, coming out more like a grimace.

I licked my bottom lip, seeing Clare turn around to start the camera to record us. Seeing the opportunity, I mouthed to Maya, "Relax, you can do this."

She nodded her head with uncertainty, rolling her shoulders. Her hair fell over to one side, giving me a good view of her creamy skin of her chest and newly exposed shoulder.

God, this wasn't good. Does she even know how appealing she looks right now? I just wanted to prop her up on that desk and bury my fac-

"Okay, so let's being?!" Clare announced, cutting me short of my thoughts. Maya visibly tensed again, and I grabbed her hand.

I could tell she still wasn't comfortable with so much of us touch each other, but we were supposed to be a couple an couples touched each other, right?

Clare turned to the camera, smiling brightly at it, "Hello everyone. I'm here with the youngest draft ever for the NHL, Campbell Saunders. With him, as you may notice, is Maya Matlin, the girl who is said to have tamed Saunders heart."

Maya and I both smiled at the camera, trying to look as normal as possible.

"So you two, is it true? Maya are you dating Campbell?"

Maya looked at me, back at the camera, and then to Clare, speaking up, "Yes, we've been a couple for quite some time."

Clare nodded, her eyes flashing to me, "Why keep it a secret, if you two were dating why not out it so everyone knew?"

"Well, I didn't want to expose her to all the misery that comes with having to date a Hockey player, the cameras and crowds, all that headachy jazz. I thought the safest way out of that life for her would be to keep our relationship a secret."

_I don't know where that came from. _

Maya shot me a surprised look, and I can see that my answer loosened her up a bit.

"Aw, that's really sweet. Any celebrity could vouch and say that's a really hard live to live. I mean the paparazzi can be aggravating at times." She genuinely said, then looking back down to her papers.

"They can be more than aggravating," I said snippily.

Maya gave me a sad smile, placing her small, warm hand on my knee, catching me by surprise.

"You two seem fairly comfortable with each other," Clare remarked, giving us a knowing look, "How long has it been exactly since you two got together?"

Maya and I both looked at each other, with mild alarm. We never really discussed a _when_.

"Um, since August, uh, August 2." Maya answered, smiling confidently at Clare.

I wanted to laugh. She just picked a random date.

"Four months? How exactly did you two meet?"

I answered, "Well, it wasn't under pleasant circumstances." _Time to use my acting skills._ "It was about midnight, and we actually me local park. I was training for the upcoming hockey season, and well Maya was just taking a stroll."

I paused, waiting for Clare, "What's so unpleasant about that?"

"Well, when I saw her, she was getting harassed by two drunken men. I fended them off, and walked her home safely. We just started talking the whole way through, and the rest is as they say, history."

"I am so sorry, that happened to you, were you hurt or anything, god that sounds awful." She asked Maya with genuine sympathy, and when Maya shook her head she changed the subject, "Are you aware of the bad press with Campbell from August 'til now? Does it bother you with the stories about prostitutes and other girlfriends?"

Maya shook her head, and I was surprised that she picked up on answering so quick. Hell if I was someone watching this I would figure that this was a real thing. "No, Campbell and I dealt with it together. I knew there were no prostitutes or other females in his life, because he always came home to me, and complained about what hocus pocus story the media came up with next."

Clare laughed, as did Maya, and I beamed proudly at her.

"Home? So the rumor of you guys living together is true?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, we know it's soon, but we're in love, and why wait for something when it's bound to happen sooner or later, so we decided to move in to penthouse."

Clare nodded understandingly, checking her notes.

I figured that this thing was going to go down in a complete mess, and end with security having to haul us out for calling our bluff.

"How does it feel to know that your boyfriend is a Hockey legend?"

"He's just a normal guy under it all. And that's what I see when I look and talk to him. The press plays him up to have a big ego and hooks up with anything that has boobs, but he's nothing like that. He's sweet, caring, and really funny."

Her words made me pause. Did she really think and see me that way. Sweet and Funny? Or was she just making stuff up for the interview. Some part of me really wanted what she said to be the truth, that she looks at me as that sweet, caring guy.

"You sound really in love with him. I think you found yourself a catch, Campbell." Clare noted, smiling warmly at Maya, "Can I say that you feel the same way? The question that everyone is dying to be answered, is NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders tamed of his bad ways, and finally is in love?"

I smiled at Maya, answering, "She is a catch, Clare. She's gorgeous, smart, stood beside me when the paparazzi hounded on me and got rough, and she's a musical prodigy. It's safe to say, that I am in love with her."

Maya blushed under my compliments, and Clare giggled at that. "Wow, you two are really cute. She's blushing like a tomato, and you look at her with so much love. God, I wish I had that."

A guy came out from the back, rolling his eyes, and taking a seat next to Clare. He was holding an iPad in his hands, flipping towards a twitter page. "You do, Clare. And he's sitting right next to you."

"I know, Eli, but the way he looks at her was just, ugh, it's like the stuff you read in stories."

Once again, the guy, _Eli,_ rolled his eyes, "Gosh, Woman, I look at you like that all the time."

She was about to say something else but he cut her off with a small kiss. She too blushed, redder than Maya did, and quieted down.

Eli turned to the camera, "Sorry about that, as you all know I'm Eli, Goldsworthy, and we've been asking you guys to tweet your questions throughout the interview, so right now we're just going to ask a few of them randomly."

He scrolled down the page, looking for interesting questions from fans, "Aha! Okay, so this one is for Campbell. SaundersPuckBunny01 asked 'Why couldn't you have just stayed single forever? You were so much more attractive.'"

_Um. Wow. Okay… _

Clare hit Eli on the shoulder, "That wasn't a very good question."

He looked at us amused, "I think it's pretty funny."

"It would have been crazy of me to turn down love when it came my way. Plus I don't see how being in a relationship with a highly attractive girl is bad for me, I think it's pretty great."

Maya once again blushed and smiled lightly at me, and I weird feeling bubbled in my chest at the sight.

"Ah, I know how you feel." Eli smoothly said, wrapping his arm around Clare's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and told him to keep on with the questions.

"This questions for both of you, from IceHoundsfan21 'What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of each other?'"

Maya and I both turned our heads and looked at each other, no doubt thinking the same thing.

Answering _simultaneously_, we said, "Strawberries."

Eli smirked at us, "Well that seems to have a weird story behind it. But please keep this PG-rated," which earned him another smack on the shoulder from Clare.

"It's when the public first noticed us together, we were grocery shopping and I was feeding her a strawberry. It was our first public picture, and sure as hell a memorable one."

They all laughed and I smiled widely at them.

"It looks like we have time for one more question," he scrolled down the pages, reading and stopping, before coyly looking up at me, "Do you…by any chance… happen to have two tickets to your next game…?"

Clare palmed her forehead as Maya and I laughed at the interviewing couple.

* * *

**X**

* * *

"That surprisingly went well." Maya said once I unlocked the door to the penthouse.

"Tell me about it. I was a nervous wreck before the interview."

I plopped down tiredly on the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

Maya sat in the big recliner, stretching out.

"Got any plans for the rest of the day?" I asked flipping through the channels until I landed on one I liked.

She checked her phone boredly then clicking her teeth, "Nope, why? Do we have more interviews and public appearance to do?"

I shook my head, smiling at her, "None of that. Now you have to watch this movie marathon with me."

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked cocking her eyebrow at me.

I shrugged turning my head on to the TV, "Then you can go be all bored and lonely in your room and just wait for Tristan to bust through your door and demand to go shopping with him."

"The movie marathon is starting to sound a little appealing right now…" she mused, curling her feet under her and resting her head on the pillow.

"I knew you would see it my way sooner of later. Now since you are the late comer to my daily activities you must make the popcorn."

She rolled her eyes and got up, smiling amusedly at me, venturing to the kitchen.

I smiled my own smile, once I realized that idea of having Maya around wasn't so bad. The interview went great today, and now that we publically announced it, all we have to see now is how the media responds to us. Hopefully in a good way, because the thought of Maya being around with me for a few more months sounds quite good, and make that feel of the earlier bubbling in my chest, boil a bit more.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Sorry this was so late! I explained on my tumblr that my laptop crashed last night before posting the chapter, so I had to rewrite everything on my phone. And it took me at least half of today to figure out how to make everything space evenly and put the line breaks in.**

**I feel bad for this being late, and this chapter doesn't feel remotely good as the rest since it was a sloppy rewrite. **

**Hopefully my laptop gets fixed or I get a new one so I won't have to hurt my poor thumbs by typing on that small thing.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! **

**I'm going to stop asking for a specific number reviews to update on a specific so the only catch is the more reviews the quicker the update! If you guys like how it was better before than review and tell me so next chapter I'll go back to asking for a certain amount so I can update like the next night. :D**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! OH AND HOPEFULLY WE GET SOME CAMAYA IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and follows!**

**Hello my Camaya lovers! Long time no write, right? Sorry about that, by the way! I'll make sure not to leave you guys for so long!**

**This chapter was long overdue! So I won't keep you guys from it! :D**

**I didn't get a chance to reread this so ignore any silly mistakes!**

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER SIX-**

* * *

**CAMPBELL's POV**

It was a couple of days after our second interview, and a week before our photo shoot with _eh!_ Magazine to be on the cover, when Maya and I were trying to watch some of my old hockey tapes so I knew what to work on, that I found out I had a small crush on her.

Who wouldn't be attracted to her? She just had this likeable aura that made any guy in his right mine just want to pounce on her pretty little body and claim her as his. Other than physically she was quite charming in a quirky way. I never thought I would like someone like her, _clumsy and cute_ but I guess there was a first time for everything. I mean, I had crushes on the popular girls in high school, the ones that were out of your league and only dated football players, so finding out that I like _like_ Maya was shocking to me. But I wasn't complaining one bit.

"You see there, I should have gone left instead of right, right?" I asked her, pointing at the big screen of my desktop.

Maya had her elbow on the desk, cradling her chin with the palm of her hand. Her blonde hair fell slightly over her face, and I just wanted to reach out and brush it behind her ear so I had a better view of her lip that was caught in between her teeth in concentration.

"I guess…" She awkwardly said, squinting her blue eyes while looking at the screen play before her. "To be honest, I don't get this hockey business at all."

I chuckled at her, her honesty was cute. Another thing to add on her pro list of _Stuff Cam likes about Maya._

"Maybe if you practice doing shots from that angle, you'll do well on either side you're on." She suggested, shrugging her shoulders back, and unslouching to look me in the eyes.

Her hand was placed softly on the desk, and I had the urge to grab it. Gosh, what the fuck is wrong with me. Never have I felt so impulsive and wanting to actually touch and hold a girl so intimately before. I mean sex to me was just sex, it wasn't intimate, it was for pleasure, you get and receive, end of the game. But I wanted to hold Maya's hand and see her beautiful face, _all the time._ There must be something wrong with me.

"Speaking of practice…" I awkwardly said, scratching the back of my neck. "How about we get more accustomed to acting more like a couple, so when we have to perform in public, you won't tense up so much."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Maya asked, obviously naively interested in my plan. If only she knew where I was getting at with this, and why I really wanted to do this.

"Well, for starters, we can practice holding hands, and um, having my arm around you…"

A look of uncertainty flashed on her face, as she gauchely fumbled with her thumbs, her face turning a flustered pink.

Picking up on her uneasiness, I quipped, "It was just a suggestion, we don't have to do any of that, if you don't want to."

She nodded her head, looking away from me and back at the computer screen. After a few seconds of quietness, she piped up, softly, "I think it would help, so I won't look so frigid in the pictures."

I turned my head to the ground, hiding my wide grin from her. I was elated. Before she could say anything else, I grabbed her hand softly, holding it like a nervous fifth grader will hold the hand of a girl he liked since the third grade.

Maya's hand tensed a bit and she shot me a small smile, her cheeks coating over to a soft pink. She gave my hand a small squeeze.

I licked my lip; I liked the thought of being with Maya.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I exited the elevator on my floor. Just coming back from hockey practice, my muscles ached, and I was looking forward to spending the rest of my night, sleeping the pain off.

What I didn't expect was the site before me.

Maya was dressed in little shorts and a tank top, music blaring from the speakers of my entertainment system, as she cleaned up the living room.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium!" She sang loudly, not one care on her face.

I smiled at the sight of her bouncing up and down, singing along to the lyrics. I walked up behind her, grabbing the hand she used for a fake mic, and twirled her around to face me.

She had a shocked and embarrassed look on her face, immediately flushing a bright red.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away…" I sang softly back at her.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Eh! Magazine Exclusive!  
December 10_**

_Golden Couple, Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin can't possibly get any cuter!_

_Maya Matlin was seen sporting one of Saunders' jerseys at his first game of the season! Sitting next to manager, Tristan Milligan, and our very own, Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy, in the regular audience seats, she was nominated most loyal fan. Matlin screamed her head off for her boyfriend, and trust me to say the girl has quite the set of vocals on her! _

_The Ice Hounds won, 4-1, Campbell scoring three times, including the last winning shot. _

_I guess girlfriend Maya Matlin is this team's and especially Campbell's Lucky Charm._

* * *

**X**

* * *

I looked over at Maya seeing her intensely writing on her music sheets, her cello wrapped in her small arms.

I was jealous of the cello. A musical instrument. An inanimate object.

How her small hands wrapped tightly, her fingers gracefully playing along the strings, bringing out beautiful sounds.

If she played with me I can guarantee to make some sounds too, you know…

* * *

**X**

* * *

"You guys should go out. Casually make an appearance somewhere like the zoo, or something public like that." Tristan said, breaking my concentration on reading Sports Illustrated.

Maya and I agreed instantly, opting to go for ice cream instead.

I grabbed hold of her hands once we exited the building. We walked quietly over to a small café, the wintry air causing our breaths to come out fogged.

"I think it's too cold for ice cream." Maya said through chattering teeth. I nodded, "Hot chocolate instead?"

I shook my head, "Order whatever you want, I can't really drink dairy, down side of being lactose intolerant."

She shot me a weird look, "How were you going to eat ice cream then?"

"You were going to eat ice cream; I was going to buy it." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

She shook her head, "We're going to get something together, or not going to get anything at all."

Before I could respond, she ran off into the café, and up to the counter, ordering. I shook my head, finding a seat in a small corner. The café wasn't busy, so there weren't a lot of people here to recognize us.

Maya came over to me, holding to hot cups, placing them carefully on the table.

"What is it?" I asked, poking the cinnamon stick in the cup.

"Hot apple cider! Try some!" She chirped excitedly. She blew the steam from her cup, drinking a small sip, moaning as it hit the back of her throat, frantically pointing at my cup and gesturing it to me, giving it a thumbs up.

I smiled at the sight.

Maya Matlin, you're one of kind.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**MAYA's POV**

"How's the lovely couple?" Tristan beamed, coming up behind us.

Campbell and I were in _eh! _Magazine's studio, getting our makeup and wardrobe done for our photo shoot. This was our first ever photo shoot, and saying I was nervous was an understatement. I think I was more nervous than I was for our interview with Clare. A picture is after all, worth a thousand words, and if I come off looking repulsed and awkward, I can most likely blow this relationship's cover and kiss Julliard goodbye.

Cam and I have been practicing all week, trying to get me to look more natural with his touch. I grew to not notice it, sometimes I would realize he was holding my hand the whole time we were watching TV and not once did I flinch. I guess I really was making progress.

I have to admit, when Campbell first suggested these small touches, my hear practically leaped into my throat. It was like an awkward scenario where the all star popular asks the band geek to dance at prom or something like that.

The makeup artist told me to shut my eyes, and the hair stylist pulled and pinned my hair, no doubt burning it with the curling iron. I never really thought I would feel this pampered in my life. Having people stop me in the streets, to take pictures with them, and I'm not even a star was hard to fathom. Everyone seemed to love the fact that Cam and I are together, well, not technically but publically wise.

I haven't had much time to practice on my cello piece for my audition to Julliard but I still had a couple more months for that. Most likely by then, based on the way things are going, Julliard will have a pretty good idea on who I am and will be thrilled to accept me after my audition.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was stuffed in a short, flowy, white dress. It had a soft feel, and a peter pan color that was teal. The dress ended a little longer than mid thigh, and I was forced into wear teal wedges which made me at least five inches taller and made the dress look shorter.

Before I knew it we were moving again, and I was shoved in front of a set of a grey screen. Campbell was already there, and I paused for a moment admiring his look. He looked dreamy in a white button down and dark blue skinny jeans.

I walked up to him, smiling nervously.

"Okay you two, pretend we're not here, and be yourselves." The photographer instructed.

That would have been an easy job if we were actually telling the truth; we would be ourselves if this whole dating scheme wasn't bogus. This leaves me now knowing zilch about how to pose or smile at the camera. Cam seemed to have the same difficulty, because we both didn't move at all as we stared at the man holding the expensive black camera.

"What are we supposed to do?" I whispered to Campbell. He had to have done this before; being in the spotlight before I was even brought into the picture was an obvious tell.

"Um… Just smile at the camera?" He stated.

We both looked awkwardly at the lenses, and smiled brightly. The photographer paused, and shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

"No, please. This is a cover shoot of you two being a couple. Don't stand so far apart. Hold each other, gaze into eyes, laugh, something you guys usually do."

Campbell nodded grabbing my hand in his.

_FLASH!_

He twirled me around, my dress spinning softly around my thighs, as I giggled. Cam shot me a small smile, obviously please with himself.

_FLASH!_

He slung his arm around my shoulder, just like the many times he would during out movie marathons. His suggestion for practicing on natural touches was fool proof. I didn't flinch once and I felt confident. I smiled up at him, proud of myself, that I beat my awkward tendencies.

_FLASH!_

He shot me a mischievous smile, and swiftly, picked me up. Holding me bridal style. Everything happened so fast, I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my balance. He laughed at my shocked face, winking slightly.

_FLASH!_

I glared at him to put me down, not liking being held up for so long. He obliged to my order, carefully placing me back on my two feet, trying not to make me trample over with the killer heels I had on.

He walked behind me, pulling my back to his chest. I tensed at first, we never practiced this, and it was new territory for me. He seemed so comfortable doing this, and I relaxed slowly, bracing my head on his shoulder, as his chin rested lightly on my hair, cautious not to mess up the stylist work.

_FLASH!_

* * *

**CAMPBELL's POV**

* * *

The photo shoot so far was fun. I had my little moments with Maya, and she went along and never pulled away because she believed it was just for the photos. Oh, how I longed to these things to her. Hold her close. Twirl her. Make her giggle and blush.

Leaned my head down, my mind coming up with a brilliant idea for the last final picture. An innocent kiss on the cheek would make our fans go crazy, and I would sure as hell love it. Just to feel her soft pale skin under my lips were the things I fantasized about during late nights.

I rested my head on Maya's shoulder, angling my head so I can go in for the kill and out before she notices.

She smiled brightly at the camera, a pink blush already on her cheeks. Oh, how badly I wanted to kiss those sweet lips, glossed lightly over. The hypnotizing smell of vanilla lingered on her hair, tickling my nose lightly, and I just wanted to smell her for all day long. What kind of freak am I turning into? I mean who says shit like that?

_FLASH!_

I moved closer to her, my arms wrapped around the sides of her waist from behind, her hands resting softly on top of mine.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, and moved my head closer to her cheek.

_Just do it Saunders, stop being such a fucking dramatic pansy, and do it!_

_SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS!_

_Man the fuck up, kid! And just plant one on her cheek!_

I breathed out slightly, and puckered my lips. Right when I was about to press my lips softly against her skin, her head turned, and my lips kissed hers.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**I, for one, really liked this chapter! **

**My laptop is still broke, best buy is probably just reading all my fanfics I have saved on that! They surely will fall in love with Eclare and Camaya once I get my laptop back. :P**

**REVIEWS!? **

**Tell me what you guys think! Are you still interested in this story, even though I took such a long break from it? :/**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY:** NHL Superstar, Campbell Saunders just wants all the bad publicity to go away. His manager suggests an innocent quiet new girlfriend to ease the raging media. AU

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and follows!**** I loved everyone of your reviews, they mean the world to me! **

**This chapter is dedicated to two people! **

**~BGuate224 **

**~totallychicgirl02**

**Hope you all love this chapter! **

**I didn't get a chance to reread this so ignore any silly mistakes!**

* * *

**TWITTER: **RRsabi

**TUMBLR:** rrsabi . tumblr . com

* * *

**FAME  
-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

* * *

**CAMPBELL's POV**

Have you ever had those moments when you feel like you're on top of the world? The feeling that no one can bring you down, or bother you, or shoot you a dirty look that would later haunt your dreams at night, causing you to think what the fuck was that face for?

I only ever had that moment a couple of times in my life. A small amount which I can count with only three measly fingers.

The first time was when I was nine years old. It was when I made my first hockey goal. Justin spent the whole day trying to teach me to play, after the previous night was filled with me begging him to do so. I wanted to feel like a big kid, not just the adorable, little brother of Justin Saunders. I wanted to have friends that liked me and neighbors smiling and greeting me with real enthusiastic cheer, just like Justin had. He was my idol, and I wanted him to be proud of me; I wanted to be proud of me. When I finally hit that makeshift puck into a goal drawn with green chalk on the garage door, Justin clapped and smiled at me with the biggest grin I ever seen he had in my entire nine years of life. He spoke three words that I would cherish as long as I shall live; _"Good job, Cam."_

The second moment wasn't as big as my first, but it still gave me that enigmatic feeling. When I got drafted into the Toronto Ice Hounds; fresh and straight out of high school. How rambunctious and loud the crowd that didn't even know me cheered with pride when my name was blasted through the echoing speakers in the ice rink. Sometimes if I concentrate really carefully, I could still hear the faint hum of their liveliness, and it makes me swell with pride that I accomplished what I set out to do since I nine years old; I was making myself proud to be me.

The last moment was completely different then the first two. It had little to nothing to do with hockey, nor my brother, but something to do with me. It was when I felt something that I never felt in my entire life. I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest and my hands were going to drown in their own clamminess. My throat dried up, and my eyes cemented shut. My toes curled in my black shoes. And then there were my lips, oh my lips. They were pressed sweetly against another's, and they buzzed and sang a foreign song that my body and heart longed to hear. A melody so sweet that caused this top of the world feeling. A tune that was only strung when Maya's lips was pressed against mine.

It was an innocent act, just a feeble touch of my lips against her cheek. How was I supposed to know that she would turn her head to look at me the same time. Why didn't I stop at a fortune teller earlier to know this shit was going to happen? To know that I kissed Maya, that I was _still_ kissing Maya.

I just couldn't stop.

My arms wrapped softly around her waist, hugging her body to me, as my lips pressed guiltlessly against her own. She was frozen in spot, neither making an attempt to kiss me back or pull away, so I took that as a green light for me to continue. I tipped my chin closer to hers, my nose resting softly against her own, and her short exhales of breath tickled my skin.

I had a fair share of kisses in my day, but nothing felt so indescribably perfect as this one did. This was hard to believe because it was just like a long peck, but it left my lips buzzing and my body singing. Her lips made me wanted to do unimaginable things. Things I never realized I wanted to do until she came along. To hold her hand, kiss her lips, protect her, wrap my arms around her, to tell her everything about me. I wanted her to be mine. For the first time ever, I wanted a relationship with someone, and that someone was my fake girlfriend.

A whistle cut through the air, and I finally realized where we were, and what we were doing. Maya pulled away from me, and I groaned inaudibly in protest, opening my eyes for the first time since I decided to kiss her.

Her wide blue eyes stared at me in shock, and her cheeks were coated over in the brightest of red I've ever seen. I smirked as I saw that she touched her lips lightly, her eyes fluttering close for a second, before, looking down at her heels.

"That's a wrap you two, you did great!" The photographer said, pressing a series of buttons on his camera, smiling slightly.

I took hold of Maya's hand, feeling her tense at the action. I frowned, but quickly hid it as she turned to face me, biting on her bottom lip. We walked to our adjacent dressing rooms, without a word, and I let go of her hand, seeing her walk in, only turning back to close her door.

Well, wasn't that pleasant?

* * *

**MAYA's POV**

I was freaking out.

His lips were on mine.

Those perfect, _soft_, lips.

I just wanted to duck and hide my face in embarrassment. Gosh, I probably forced my lips on his for all I know; now I'm just going to make everything awkward as usual.

He was just probably taking a picture and there I go, stealing kisses here and there like no one's business.

And the reason why I'm now hyperventilating in a paper bag, sitting in front of the white vanity mirror in the dressing room, is because that was my first kiss, _like ever._

Hard to believe that I'm eighteen years old and never been kissed before. I lived a very sad prudish life before that manly consisted of long endless Friday nights playing my cello while my friends had real teenage lives.

No boys wanted to be with the music freak, and I simply put them out of my mind, and I was okay with that. If boys weren't one of my priorities then I can strictly concentrate on my music and becoming better to live out my dreams.

But here I am, almost a month into the only relationship I ever had, and it's fake, and getting my first kiss ever, in front of a bunch of people, in a surprise not meant to kind of way.

I always pictured my first kiss, to be something in a movie. First date, walk to the doorstep, the boy asks the girl to be his girlfriend, kisses her softly as she says yes.

You know… The whole cliché shebang.

Now Campbell's probably rinsing his mouth, and rubbing his lips away to get the nasty feel of mine off his.

I sighed, let out a silent cry, and began changing into my clothes that I came here with; being careful not to wrinkle the expensive dress they gave me to wear.

* * *

**X**

* * *

The drive home was yet again painfully awkward. I sat in the passenger seat of Campbell's car, as he drove with an emotionless expression, not even looking my way.

This was contrasting to the ride to the studio, which was filled with laughs and chit chat about upcoming events. Oh, how I longed to go back to those times. Anything beats being here in unbearable silence with him.

I wanted to apologize. Say _I'm sorry for kissing you. _But my voice closed up, and every time I opened my mouth a small squeak that could barely be heard over the engine of the car, escaped.

The penthouse came into view and I breathed out a sigh of relief, now I can escape into the sanctuary of my room and wallow in my own self pity.

Campbell pulled up to the parking space that members of the building get. I watched as he looked out his side of the window, seeing the hallow buzz of the city around us. His fingers lightly touched the keys, before cutting off the engine.

I hooked my fingers on the door handle, preparing for exit, when all of a sudden, the locked click shut.

I turned back to look at him, feeling my breath get caught in my throat as his sad, perplexed face.

_Oh Bubby. _

I wanted to so badly comfort him, which was strange because I never comforted someone in my entire life. I hate unnecessary physical contact and I know nada about emotional contact either. So having this magnetic feel to comfort him was new and out of the ordinary to me.

"Why do things have to be awkward?"

He said looking at me, boring into my eyes. I was transfixed at the dark swirl of coffee shade his were, that poured a bunch of unknown feelings into me.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

Playing naïve was the only thing I could do was what I decided. Maybe if I played my cards right, we can forget about this thing and return to how we were eight hours ago.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Maya, I kissed you, and you won't even look at me, like I'll give you some eyes cooties or something."

I paused for a second. He kissed me?

"Campbell-

"Maya, just listen." I shut up quickly, staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck, turning in his seat to face me a bit. "I didn't plan to kiss you straight on the lips, but…I really, _really _liked it. Just…I don't want things to be awkward around us because of me."

I was still reeling on the face that he confessed that he was the one to kiss me. And he _liked _it.

* * *

**CAMPBELL's POV**

* * *

"So no more awkwardness?" I asked, bumping Maya's shoulder as we waited in the elevator.

She turned and smiled at me, shaking her head lightly. She stuck out her little hand, and grabbed my hand in hers, giving it a small shake. "None whatsoever."

I smirked at her, starting at our joined hands. Her small hand fit so perfectly in mine, her fingers brushing against my inner second knuckle. Her skin felt so soft and I imagined another place she can grip with her soft, warm hand.

I shook my head, trying to erase the mental image of Maya kneeling before me as I moaned out her name. God I need to take a chill pill. These little fantasies I have going on is going to be the death of me.

The elevator dinged and she reluctantly parted from me. We both walked together into our penthouse, staring blankly at Tristan talking on the phone, pacing feverously in the living room.

I dropped my keys on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch. Maya came over, sitting next to me as we both followed Tristan's figure walking back and forth.

He talked for a few more seconds, and then hanging up. He grinned brightly at us. "Lovely photo shoot, you two! You two were so cute!"

I rolled my eyes as Tristan gushed on and on about how Maya's hair compliments my eyes and some nonsense of that manner.

I stared at Maya as she blushed and smiled at him. Adding comments here and there. Her lip got caught in between her teeth as she focused on Tristan ranting about what's in this season. I was mesmerized by the little flesh, and my mind reeled back to the buzzing notion of how good- no, amazing- her glossy pink lips felt on mine.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face, catching my attention. "Hmm?" I hummed out.

"There's an after game slash pre-Christmas party coming up next Saturday. You guys were invited to be there at Above the Dot's VIP, are you up for it?"

I groaned, I hated post game events. They mostly ended up with me sulking in the corner, beating myself up on what moves I could use work on for the next game. I looked over at Maya, seeing a confuzzled expression cross her face. "Are they fun? I don't usually go to parties."

Tristan gasped, nodding his head, "Of course, Hun! You'll love them!"

Well maybe I can put my disinterest aside for her first celeb exclusive party.

I nodded my head at Tristan, blocking out his squeal of excitement. I yawned, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. Maya smiled at me, and nodded towards my bedroom. I caught her hint and saluted them.

I changed into my pajama pants, taking my shirt off my torso, then refreshingly climbed into my cool bed.

I snuggled into my sheets, throwing my hands over and behind my head as I closed my eyes.

I came to a realization today. Maya made me feel different. Different then I've ever felt. The kind of different that made you think back to all the good moments in your life, and you just had to add to that list. The short kiss with Maya made my body, heart, and mind sing a foreign song that I found magnetic pull to. It made me feel safe, my body hot, and my heart felt at _home_.

Why was this happening to me? This new pansy side of me was difficult to come to terms with but I feel myself embracing it for her. A sigh escaped my lips as I smiled at the ceiling.

Maya made me feel as if I was on top of the world.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**How you all loved this! I promise to have the next update up as soon as possible which may be soon for me but not so soon for you. :P **

**And if there are any Eclare fans reading this, check out my other story Restricted, which I finally updated! WOOHOO! ;)**

**REVIEWS!? Tell me what you guys think! I love your feedback and I got some amazing comments on the last chapter! **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


End file.
